


Domesticity

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Smut, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Little snippets of life with alpha Kagami and his two omegas, Akashi and Kuroko.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn tumblr made me ship Akakaga so I wanted to do something with them but I needed my Akakuro too so now they're a threesome. 
> 
> ABO because I fucking love omega Akashi. HE'S A BOTTOM AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE (i mean there's a reason kamiyan is always the uke in blcds fucking fite me on this)
> 
> also forgive me if I fucked up with tense I do that a lot.

**Mario Kart**

“Sei! Seriously, this is stupid!” Kagami said as he pouted.  

“ _ No _ ,” Akashi huffed. “Couch. Go.”

Kuroko sighed. “Sei-kun, really, isn’t this a bit much?”

Akashi growled, though to Kuroko it wasn’t at all intimidating. It just reminded him of Nigou growling. Not really terrifying and actually just kind of cute. 

“No, this is highly unacceptable. He’s sleeping on the couch.”

Kuroko sighed again. 

Kagami had had the unfortunate experience of beating the undefeatable Akashi at Mario Kart with a good old fashioned blue shell right before the finish line. Akashi was, of course, furious, and so had banished Kagami to the couch for the night

“But- But-  _ Sei! _ ” Kagami stammered helplessly.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s wrist and tugged him into their bedroom, ignoring the puppy-faced Kagami and slamming the door childishly. 

“Sei-kun, he’s so innocent,” Kuroko said, slightly exasperated. “Just let him sleep in the bed.”

“No. I’m unhappy.” Akashi dropped onto the bed and pouted. 

“You’re throwing a tantrum,” Kuroko said. 

Akashi shot him a glare, but again, Kuroko was mostly just amused by it. He glanced up when he heard a pitiful sound from behind the door, accompanied by scratching. 

“Listen, he’s whining like a dog,” he said. 

Akashi pouted harder. “How can I forgive him after this?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “Just let him in, will you?”

“Fine!” Akashi huffed. He got up and opened the door. Kagami fell forward onto his face. 

“Sei!” he gasped, scrambling to get up. He threw himself on Akashi, knocking him onto the bed. “I promise I won’t beat you again!”

Akashi frowned sceptically. “Hmph. How are you going to make it up to me?”

“Lots of kisses! And food! I’ll make you five dinners!” Kagami said happily, pressing his lips over Akashi’s face. 

Kuroko smiled. Sometimes Kagami was so like the dogs he feared. 

“Okay, okay! I forgive you!” Akashi said, laughing as he tried to bat Kagami away. 

Kagami kissed him on the lips then, tilting Akashi’s head back with one hand, the other gripping his waist. Kuroko made a little mumble, jealous of being left out. 

Kagami looked up at the sound and grinned. “Come on,” he said. 

Kuroko crawled forward and kissed him, then leaned down and kissed Akashi. 

“I’m so spoiled,” Akashi said, smiling lazily. He then narrowed his eyes at Kagami. “No more blue shells though, or you’re back on the couch.”

“Noted.”

* * *

**Sleeping In**

Akashi was the first to wake. Kuroko often stayed up reading due to insomnia, Kagami also had trouble sleeping due to being far too excitable, so they usually both slept in late. 

Akashi slid out of their shared bed and glanced over his shoulder. He smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Kagami and Kuroko were lying together, Kuroko with his head on Kagami’s chest, Kagami’s arm curled around Kuroko’s shoulders. Akashi had been snuggled between them a minute ago until he’d gotten up. He was reluctant to leave the warm pile in their bed, but he had always been strict with his morning routine. 

He left the room, heading to the kitchen to make his morning coffee. He heard the door creak open after a minute, and he looked up to see Kuroko shuffling out, rubbing his eyes. 

“What are you doing up?” Akashi asked. 

Kuroko yawned. “Taiga-kun started snoring,” he said. He walked over and draped himself over Akashi, hugging him from behind. 

“Do you want coffee?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko screwed up his face. “No, thank you. I’ll make a hot chocolate.”

Akashi chuckled. Kuroko was so childlike sometimes. 

They moved to the table when their drinks were made, sitting pressed together as they sipped from their mugs. The door creaked open a second time, revealing a ruffled looking Kagami.

“You’re having a party without me,” he grumbled.

“You were sleeping,” Kuroko replied. 

“Come join us,” Akashi added. 

Kagami ambled over and picked Kuroko up, sitting in his spot and pulling him down into his lap. He then pulled Akashi’s coffee out of his hands and took a swig. 

“I wasn’t done with that,” Akashi scolded. 

Kagami shrugged. “I need caffeine.”

“Get your own!” Akashi said with a laugh. 

Kagami just shrugged again. 

* * *

**Haze**

Akashi went into heat right in the middle of summer. It was already hot and unpleasant to begin with, and Kuroko felt awful thinking of his fellow omega partner having to deal with it in the uncomfortable temperature. Akashi was bedridden, the air conditioner blasting, while Kuroko wiped his forehead with a cool towel. Kagami was visiting his father in America, and so Kuroko was left to help the suffering Akashi until Kagami could get an emergency flight back. 

“Where is he?” Akashi moaned. 

“Still not back yet,” Kuroko answered, wiping a bead of sweat off Akashi’s temple. “He’ll be back tomorrow.”

Akashi groaned and squirmed slightly in discomfort. “Can you do me instead?” he asked weakly. 

Kuroko smiled. “I can try, but I don’t think it’d be very satisfying. I’m not an alpha.”

Akashi moaned again. “Then just stay with me.”

Kuroko patted his shoulder and wiped at his forehead again.

Kuroko wasn’t totally useless in this situation though. Although he wasn’t an alpha and couldn’t fulfil  _ that  _ particular desire, he still had hands and a mouth, and it would have to do until Kagami returned. Akashi was so far gone in the haze of heat that he didn’t seem to much notice the difference. 

Kagami finally turned up at 2am the next morning. Kuroko and Akashi were still awake, Akashi had been uncomfortable and unable to sleep. 

“Taiga!” Akashi called out. “Quick! Come do me!” 

Kagami grunted. “I just had an eleven hour flight and you expect me to do that?” He took one step into the bedroom, smelled Akashi, and was immediately pulling his clothes off.

“You’re so much more agreeable when I’m in heat,” Akashi said, smiling victoriously. 

“Shut up,” Kagami grumbled. 

* * *

**Expectations**

Kuroko's family was supportive of his dynamic. His mother was also an omega, and with his personality it wasn't surprising that he ended up being one too. 

Akashi, on the other hand, came from a long line of alphas, and his father had thrown a fit when his only child presented as a lowly omega. He'd disowned Akashi, cut off his funds, and kicked him out, all in the middle of high school. Akashi had lived with Kuroko through the rest of school until they both moved out to live with Kagami for university. When his father learned how well he was doing with his new studies, he'd extended an invitation to his son and his partners, wanting to finally meet them. 

“What will he think of you being with another omega?” Kuroko asked. 

“Who knows?” Akashi replied as he dotted on some cologne. 

“What's he gonna think of  _ me _ ?” Kagami asked. 

“Oh, I'm quite positive he'll hate you,” Akashi said casually. “It's bad enough that I'm an omega, he'll hate the thought of me being with someone ‘better’ than me.”

“Great…”

“Your mother was a beta, right?” Kuroko said. 

“Correct,” Akashi nodded. “Perfectly normal. It's strange I ended up being an omega. The Akashi family has always been anti-omega, and the alphas never mated with them, only with betas.”

Kuroko hummed in consideration. “I’m sorry your father treated you the way he did.”

“Well, can't change who you are,” Kagami added. “If your dad doesn't like it, he can get stuffed.”

Akashi smiled. “Thank you. Both of you.”

Kuroko smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re with us now.”

“Me too,” Akashi said. “Now, come on, we must finish getting ready. I’m nervous enough as it is, there’s no need to drag it out any more.”

* * *

**Comfort**

Kagami was afraid of thunder. For such a big, manly alpha, Kuroko was kind of amazed that he could be frightened by things such as storms and small dogs. He was cowering under a blanket on the couch, Akashi and Kuroko on either side of him and rubbing comforting circles on his back. 

“You’re a child,” Akashi said with a smile.

Kagami couldn’t even snap at him to shut up, he was too petrified. He whimpered with another loud crack of thunder. Kuroko tugged Kagami out of the ball he was curled in and climbed into his lap. Kagami gripped around him tightly, burying his face in Kuroko’s neck. Akashi then nuzzled against Kagami’s shoulder, holding an arm around Kuroko so they were in a little huddle. 

“Thanks,” Kagami said in a shaky voice. 

Kuroko and Akashi smiled at him. “You’re cute, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko murmured, stroking Kagami’s hair. 

“Shall we put on a movie? That might help calm you down,” Akashi suggested. 

“Can we put on The Lion King?” Kagami asked in the sweetest, most hopeful voice. 

“Of course. Fictional cats are always a nice thing on a stormy night,” Akashi replied with a smile. 

Ten minutes into the movie and Kagami was asleep. Kuroko and Akashi smiled at each other and settled down against their taller companion, watching the movie until they, too, fell asleep. 

* * *

 

**Ω/Ω**

Kagami’s rut came at the end of summer. He woke up hot and uncomfortable, and with a serious boner. He opened his eyes to find he was blindfolded. He tried to sit up, a little panicked, but found his wrists were tied to the bedposts. 

“Uhhhh, guys?” he called out. 

He heard giggles from outside the door, then it was creaking open. The bed dipped, then the blindfold was being removed. Kagami’s eyes went wide when he saw both Akashi and Kuroko dressed in skimpy lingerie, Kuroko in pink and Akashi in pastel blue. 

“Um, this is a surprise,” he said nervously. 

The omegas giggled again. “Sit back and relax, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said sweetly. 

Kagami knew this couldn’t be good. Any time Kuroko spoke in that sweet tone meant someone was going to be tortured. Looks like it was Kagami being tortured today. He watched, his dick throbbing painfully as Akashi and Kuroko kissed at the end of the bed. Their hands were roaming over each other’s bodies, squeezing and pinching. Akashi pushed Kuroko down and slipped a hand down the front of his lacy thong. Kuroko whimpered pitifully, his legs falling open around Akashi invitingly. Kagami growled, wanting to get over there and fuck the pair of them already, but he was still tied firmly to the bed. Akashi shot him a smug look, then pulled Kuroko’s underwear down. He buried his face between Kuroko’s legs, making the other omega scream. Kagami struggled against his restraints, desperate to join in. 

“Ugh, guys, come on,” he grumbled. 

Akashi sat up, licking his lips, and looked at him. “Wait your turn,” he said. 

Kagami shivered at his commanding voice. His dick was painfully hard, and he tried rubbing his thighs together to try to create some friction. Akashi sank back between Kuroko’s legs, one of his hands reaching up to play with Kuroko’s nipples while he worked. Kuroko’s back arched and he moaned and screamed and whimpered, every submissive little sound going straight to Kagami’s cock. Akashi sat up, once again licking his lips devilishly, and leaned down to kiss Kuroko. He ground his hips down, rubbing against Kuroko’s erection and making the pair of them moan. Kagami continued to struggle, but it was ultimately hopeless. He was left only to watch, suffering as his omega partners rutted against each other. Akashi wasn’t as vocal as Kuroko, but he still moaned when he came; Kuroko screamed. Kagami pulled violently on his restraints, and the bedposts creaked dangerously. Akashi sat up and smiled. 

“Hush, Taiga. You’re going to damage something if you keep doing that,” he said. 

Kuroko sat up as well, wiping the droplet of drool that had dribbled down his chin and smiling at Kagami sweetly. “Taiga-kun, you can have your turn now,” he murmured. 

He and Akashi couldn’t undo the ties quick enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA SURPRISE SMUT AT THE END>
> 
> I hope you liked this it was simple but fun to write. I need to do more of these three. Unf.


End file.
